This mechanical invention relates to moldings which are mounted on the outside of automobile body panels, such as doors. The moldings may also be mounted on other body panels of an automobile, such as fenders, and quarter panels, by way of example.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,598, dated Mar. 6, 1984, discloses a new and unique form of decorative molding comprising a combination of metal, such as stainless steel for example, and a non-metallic material, such as vinyl plastic for example. The embodiments of decorative moldings disclosed in that patent comprise the non-metallic material forming a protective insulating layer between the metal of the molding and the underlying portion of the vehicle body panel against which the molding is disposed. The moldings are formed from a strip of metal, onto one side of which the non-metallic material has been applied, into cross sectional shapes which include insulated beads formed along the longitudinal margins of the strip by turning the longitudinal marginal edges onto the side of the metal strip opposite the side containing the non-metallic material. The moldings are further formed with a main body between the insulated beaded longitudinal marginal edges, and this main body is set outwardly in relation to the automobile body panel enabling the molding to present an appearance of substantial cross sectional size even though it is formed simply from a metal strip.
The present invention relates to a new and improved molding which like the moldings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,598 is insulated from the underlying vehicle body panel by a layer of non-metallic material. The present invention is a further improvement in moldings in that it provides more opportunities for color coordination with various colors of automobiles. It also possesses new and unique constructional features.
These, along with additional features, advantages, and benefits of the invention, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.